Businesses and agencies are continuously searching for ways to operate more efficiently. Agencies, such as insurance agencies, want to maximize their resources while keeping costs low. However, these agencies lack the tools able to efficiently monitor financial data and offer areas where they may operate more efficiently. This disclosure describes various aspects of a tool to help agencies optimize their resources.